


Wet Pavement

by Gemenied



Series: Blue Skies [12]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenied/pseuds/Gemenied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain on hot pavement has a specific smell, doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Pavement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: scent

**Wet Pavement**

They step out in the early hours of the morning and naturally it's raining. Another endless night they've spent sequestered in the offices, after a full day indoors. Going through the minute details of forensics keeps you from encountering summer weather. It's always dark when you get in and dark when you leave. And it rains.

It must have been hot earlier, because there is this specific scent of warm raindrops on heated pavement. A little burned, a little insufficient.

He'd never admit that he quite likes it. Just like he likes the smell of freshly mowed grass or the sight of flowers in full bloom.

There's a reason for it, which he wouldn't divulge either, but that's not there or then.

What he doesn't like, and has no qualms about making known, is the fact that the rain picks up, he's got no umbrella and will be soaked by the time he reaches his car. The dampness will do no good for his Audi, which drives his annoyance level just that much higher.

Add to that that he's tired, hungry, and in desperate need of a drink, his mood is quickly turning away from positive thoughts.

The woman in front of him stops suddenly, making him run straight into her. He swallows the curse that sits loosely on his tongue, for the touch reminds him why he secretly likes flowers in full bloom, freshly mowed grass and raindrops on the hot pavement.

Because she does.

She's leaning back at him while she rummages for her umbrella in her gigantic handbag and he takes the chance to get himself a whiff of his favourite scent of all - her warm skin.


End file.
